


I really hate you

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Set during the anime after Aoba had used Scrap on both of them Koujaku and Noiz are alone in the house in Platinum Jail, they really hate each other but Noiz is curious to try out his new sensations...





	I really hate you

When Koujaku awoke he went looking for Aoba.  Instead he found Noiz at the table, wrapped in bandages and tapping at a keyboard.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Koujaku demanded of the younger man.

“Searching for information.” Came the short reply.  Koujaku grit his teeth, reminding himself that this brat wasn’t worth it.

“Where’s Aoba?” he asked instead coming around to look at the display.

“Out.”

Always with the attitude, Koujaku felt his control snap and grabbing Noiz by the hair he turned the younger man’s face towards his own.

“Listen you little shit I don’t have the patience to put up with you.” Koujaku growled. Cold green eyes stared back into his own.  They stayed like that for a moment and then Noiz reached up and grabbed the back of Koujaku’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

Shocked Koujaku let go of Noiz’s hair. He should have pulled back immediately, or shoved Noiz away but instead he let the brat slide his tongue into his mouth.  There was the feel of something different, a tongue stud? Koujaku didn’t know, but he knew it wasn’t a bad kiss…

Coming to his senses he pushed Noiz away and placed the back of his left hand against his mouth.

“What the hell!” he demanded staring at Noiz.

“It’s just a kiss.” Noiz said shutting down his coil and standing up.

“Why the hell would you kiss me?” Koujaku demanded, he was very confused.

“Why did you let me?” Noiz countered walking over to stand in front of him.

“You surprised me! You hate me anyway don’t you. Why kiss someone you hate?” Koujaku didn’t understand at all what was going on.

“You’re here, I can feel things again.” Koujaku really didn’t know what that was about, “and I suddenly thought sex would be different than before so it would be interesting to try it.”

“The hell? I’m not having sex with you!” Koujaku shouted.

“Why not? You are fairly experienced in this aren’t you?” Noiz asked taking a step forward.

“NOT WITH GUYS!” Koujaku took half a step back but then hesitated.  He didn’t want to lose face in front of this beansprout. Noiz caught his hand and pulled Koujaku close.

“Then it’s a first for both of us.” The stoic young man said before grabbing Koujaku by the back of the head and pulling him into another kiss. This time Koujaku’s mouth parted automatically in anticipation of the kiss, allowing Noiz’s tongue inside to explore.  Koujaku was a player but he hadn’t had any for a while and he had always had a thing for pierced tongues.  He couldn’t help it and went with the flow, kissing back his tongue entwining around Noiz’s.  Shit, this was starting to feel really good.

Noiz broke the kiss and smirked at Koujaku.

“Starting to feel it?” he asked. Koujaku flushed both with arousal and anger.  He was turned on, but he was being manipulated by this kid.  That wouldn’t do. He grabbed Noiz’s arm tightly.

“You really wanna go at it you little shit?” he asked in a low voice, glaring at Noiz with undisguised contempt. Noiz smirked back at him.

“If you want I could ask Aoba when he gets back instead.” Noiz volunteered knowing exactly what effect this would have on Koujaku.  Predictably the older man snapped.  Noiz landed on his back hard, hissing at the impact.  Koujaku’s grip on his wrists was solid, Noiz could tell without trying that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of it as Koujaku straddled him, his red kimono falling off his shoulders a bit. 

“I really hate you.” Koujaku snarled. 

“Likewise.” Noiz chose a one-word reply knowing it would send the man on top of him over the edge.  Koujaku growled and then leaned forward, biting Noiz on the neck.

“Fuck!” it really hurt, Koujaku had bit him with malice and had stopped right before he drew blood.  It hurt but when Koujaku licked the edge of the teeth marks the combination of pain and pleasure had a strong effect on Noiz who couldn’t suppress a moan.

“Pervert.” Koujaku muttered into his neck.

“You’re one to talk.” Noiz gasped in response. Koujaku snarled but didn’t reply as he, still holding Noiz down with one hand, moved his hand up Noiz’s shirt to pinch and pull hard on his nipples. It hurt but with each stab of pain came a wave of pleasure. Noiz squirmed underneath the older man, his free hand moving to grip Koujaku’s hair.

Koujaku shoved his shirt up in response and moved to bite Noiz’s nipples, hard enough to hurt but not as hard as the initial bite on his neck, he then bit him in several other places on his chest.  Each moment of pain drawing something warm and tingling from base of Noiz’s spine and he felt himself getting hard, and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning at each bite.

Koujaku found he was getting more excited than he thought he would.  There was something very enticing about making Noiz moan in pleasure this way.  He didn’t have to be nice, he didn’t need to worry about hurting this man.  Koujaku let go of Noiz, stood up and stripped off his Kimono and pulled his half hard cock out then he reached down and grabbed the blonde man’s hair pulling up onto his knees with his face towards Koujaku’s dick.

“Suck it.” He commanded. There was a heartbeat of a pause and then Noiz opened his mouth and used his hands to guide Koujaku’s cock into his mouth. As he licked and sucked Koujaku reflected that he wasn’t very good, but the tongue stud made up for it.  He could feel it pressing against his cock and it felt amazing. 

But this wasn’t enough.

Grabbing the back of his hair with both hands Koujaku started earnestly fucking Noiz’s face.  The young hacker made a noise of surprise and his eyes got large, looking up at Koujaku but Koujaku kept on.  He wanted to dominate this arrogant little fuck and make him beg for it. Finally, he ripped Noiz’s mouth off of him and pulling him up, first by the hair and then letting go to grab his arm, he pushed the Rhymer so his back was to Koujaku who roughly pulled down Noiz’s trousers and underwear.

Reaching around the front to fondle Noiz’s already hard cock Koujaku laughed softly and mockingly in Noiz’s ear.

“You’re already like this and I haven’t even touched you.  You even got piercings here and all, you really are a pervert.” Koujaku shoved his fingers into Noiz’s mouth as he opened them to reply.  “Shut up and suck them, get them nice and wet or it’s going to hurt even more than you can handle.” Koujaku wanted to rough this kid up while they did it but he didn’t want to cause any permanent damage.  He wasn’t the monster Ryuuhou had tried to turn him into, Aoba had seen to that. Noiz was sucking on his fingers as Koujaku roughly jerked him off.  Noiz trembled against him, this was better than Koujaku had thought it would be.

Taking his fingers out of Noiz’s mouth Koujaku then shoved him to his hands and knees and rubbed his wet fingers against the other man’s asshole, before slipping a finger into the tight hole.  Noiz swore and shook from the pain and shock of it going in but didn’t try to get away. Koujaku went back to jerking him off while he worked first one finger and then another into Noiz’s hole.  The room quickly filled with Noiz’s moans, Koujaku’s own breathing had gotten a bit ragged, and he still had a raging hard on.  He slipped a third finger in, it was still too tight but he really wanted to put it in.

“Stop messing around and put it in already!” Noiz yelled, his voice hoarse. Koujaku needed no more encouragement and pulled out his fingers, lined himself up.  Pulling on Noiz’s hips he thrust in quickly.  Noiz’s hands clenched into tight fists and he broke out into a sweat but he didn’t scream or swear.  Koujaku stayed like that a moment, his hands on Noiz’s waist and his cock buried deep into the younger man. 

“I’m going to move.” He told Noiz and started to move he was rough but held back a little, he didn’t want to break Noiz completely.  Noiz found his voice eventually and started moaning as Koujaku slammed into him again and again. Koujaku fucked him harder once he started hearing the moans and suddenly slammed deep inside of Noiz before unleashing his load inside.  Breathing hard he stayed like that and then reached down to start jerking off Noiz again. 

Noiz not expecting that let out a cry of alarm that turned into a sound of pleasure.  Breathing hard, still filled by Koujaku, Noiz put his elbows on the floor and grabbed his own hair holding it tightly before shivering and ejaculating over the floor and Koujaku’s hand.

Once Noiz had his orgasm Koujaku pulled out, stood up, adjusted his clothing one handed and then grabbed a tissue to clean his hand. Noiz rolled to the side and lay there on his back, trousers and underwear hanging from one leg, and breathing hard.

“Why?” he asked finally.

“Why what?” Koujaku replied putting his Kimono back on.

“Why help me come? You hate me.” Noiz asked as he sat up slowly, wincing as he did so. Koujaku tossed him the box of tissues.

“I don’t do one-sided pleasure.  I came, so I needed to make sure you did as well. That’s all.” Koujaku said, trying to keep his voice calm.  He wasn’t lying but he wasn’t telling the truth.  Koujaku had only slept with a very particular type of woman before, he hadn’t ever been with someone like Noiz, who clearly liked it a bit rough.  The sex had been great which is why had been filled with a desire to make Noiz feel good as well. In fact if he wasn’t careful he could get addicted to this kind of pleasure.

“Huh.” Noiz stared off into space then tried to stand up but failed. Feeling guilty Koujaku came over and helped him to his feet.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Koujaku asked a bit shamefaced.

“Cleaning up?” Noiz asked, a line appearing between his eyebrows.  He clearly didn’t understand the question.

“You know, inside?” Koujaku felt very uncomfortable and looked away as the light dawned on Noiz.  The trail of semen moving down the inside line of his thigh probably helped explain what Koujaku had meant.

“Um, if you can help me get to the bathroom I think I can handle it from there.” Noiz actually blushed, a side of him that actually looked kind of cute.

“Ah…um…of course.”

As they made their way to the bathroom reality stepped in for Koujaku. He had fucked a younger man, sure it was consensual but still a man, and he’d been so rough with it.

One thing was for certain.  No way in hell could anyone else ever know about this.


End file.
